Love Or Lust ?
by ByunYeol
Summary: [TAMAT] Baekhyun sangat bingung, Apakah ini cinta atau nafsu? [ChanBaek GS, TwoShoots Story, M]
1. 제 01 화

**LOVE OR LUST ?**

라브 올루 랫스투

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol** **(GS)**

.

 _Typo bertebaran, shay!!_

.

 **제 01 화**

.

.

Musik yang berdentam-dentam dengan keras masih memenuhi indra pendengaranku. Sebotol vodka yang tadi kupesan bahkan sudah habis tak bersisa. Aku mulai merasa melayang. Saat aku hendak beranjak menuju lantai dansa, sebuah tangan kekar menahanku!

"Siapa kau?!" seruku kesal.

Walau dalam keadaan setengah mabuk aku masih dapat melihat laki laki yang tadi menahanku, sekarang bahkan dengan lancangnya dia berani memeluk pinggulku!

Ya ampun, dia ternyata lelaki yang sangat tampan! Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang dan begitu proporsional memelukku dengan erat, aku bahkan hisa merasakan otot otot perutnya di tubuhku. Wajah terpahat begitu sempurna dengan mata yang tajam dan bibir tipis yang begitu menggoda, aku bisa merasakan diriku mulai tertarik untuk mencicipi bibir itu. Arrgh... tidak biasanya aku seperti ini, pasti ini karena pengaruh minuman sialan itu!

Aku Byun Baekhyun. Seorang desainer ternama di negeri ini. Sudah bukan hal baru jika setiap pria yang melihatku akan merasakan ketertarikan tisik yang luar biasa.

Ya, aku terlahir dengan wajah dan tubuh yang begitu sempurna. Banyak yang bilang wajah ku yang cantik membuatku tampak begitu menggoda, tubuhku pun terbentuk dengan sempurna dan aku yakin akan membuat setiap pria ingin mencobanya. Tapi aku tidak pernah memilih pria sembarangan, apalagi tertarik kepada seseorang secepat ini!

Siapa sebenarnya laki laki ini?

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulutku kembali, laki-laki itu sudah melumat bibirku dengan ganas. Lidahnya bahkan mendorong untuk masuk dan menjelajahi mulutku dengan leluasa.

 _Oh, Damn!! he's a great kisser!_

Aku mabuk oleh ciumannya. Aku bahkan tak bisa berpikir lagi, dengan gairah yang tiba tiba memuncak aku melingkarkan lenganku dilehernya dan membalas ciumannya tak kalah buas.

Kami berciuman cukup lama ketika akhirnya dia menjauhkan bibirnya dan berbisik serak kepadaku.

"Tidak disini, Baek. Kita akan melanjutkannya nanti" bisiknya pelan sambil menatapku penuh gairah. Tunggu dulu, dia tadi menyebutku Baek, bukan? apakah dia mengenalku?

Aku tidak sempat bertanya lagi karena detik berikutnya dia sudah menarikku keluar dan mendorongku masuk kesebuah mobil sport mewah yang terparkir didepan Klub. Dia melajukannya dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju kawasan elite di kota ini.

Dia menarik tanganku terburu-buru memasuki sebuah apartemen yang berada di lantai paling atas sebuah gedung yang luar biasa mewah. Aku tahu, ini merupakan Deluxe Apartement! Salah satu hunian termahal yang saat ini ada di Korea.

Ketika kami sudah berada di dalam sebuah kamar tidur yang tampak begitu maskulin karena dominasi warna hitam dan abu-abu disetiap sudutnya, laki laki itu kembali menyerangku dengan ciuman ciumannya yang memabukkan. Oh! Aku terhanyut dalam permainannya.

Kali ini dia tidak berhenti, tangannya bahkan mulai bergerak menggerayangi seluruh permukaan tubuhku. Aku mengerang ketika dia mulai menyentuh bagian sensitifku dan menciumi leherku. Kenikmatan ini terasa begitu nyata, aku bahkan gila dibuatnya!

Malam ini pasti akan berlalu dengan indah, ya, laki-laki asing ini berhasil membuatku takluk seketika padanya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku terbangun tanpa sehelai benang pun dan dengan sepasang lengan kekar yang memelukku begitu posesif. Aku merasakan pusing seketika menyerang kepalaku dan membuatku mengerang menahan sakit. Ini pasti karena aku mabuk semalam!

Aku masih memegangi kepalaku ketika laki-laki itu bergerak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Melihatku meringis kesakitan dia tersadar seketika.

"Baek, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mengangguk. Uhhh, aku mulai merasa ingin muntah. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar aku berlari tanpa menutupi tubuhku!

Laki-laki itu menyusulku dan menggosok leherku perlahan. Setelah selesai, dia menuntunku kembali ketempat tidur dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut tebal yang ada disana.

"Tunggu disini, Baek. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat agar kau merasa lebih baik" ucapnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku dia hergegas keluar dari kamar dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan secangkir teh hangat ditangannya.

Dia membantuku meminum teh itu. Setelah merasa lebih baik, aku kembali tersadar. Aku tidak mengenal laki-laki ini!

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan pandangan menuntut.

Dia menatapku dalam dalam seolah menyelami pikiranku. Lalu setelah itu dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Dia tampak marah!

"Kau benar-benar melupakanku, Baekhyun" ucapnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? aku baru bertemu denganmu semalam, kau tahu! Dan kita sudah melakukannya! Aarrrgghhh... aku tidak tau apa yang kupikirkan semalam hingga aku bisa terjebak bersamamu disini!" teriakku frustasi.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Baekhyun. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, kau sudah menjadi milikku sejak dulu." ucapnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanyaku lagi, kali ini dengan berteriak geram.

"Panggil saja aku Chanyeol, tenang saja Baekhyun, aku pasti akan membuatmu mengingatku"

Lalu kemudian dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam tidak mengerti dan menahan rasa kesal didadaku begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap cincin yang saat ini melingkar di jari tanganku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia berhasil memaksaku menikah dengannya seminggu setelah kami bertemu malam itu!

Ya, sekarang namaku pun berubah, Park Baekhyun, istri sah dari Park Chanyeol! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?!

Seminggu belakangan ini aku benar benar terkurung bersamanya. Chanyeol tidak membiarkanku lepas dari pandangannya. Dia bahkan mengiringiku kemana pun aku pergi! Dan malam harinya aku kembali ke apartemennya dan bercumbu dengannya seperti malam itu, hanya saja kali ini dengan kesadaran penuh dan tanpa dipengaruhi cairan memabukkan seperti waktu itu.

"Baekhyun, mandilah. Airnya sudah kusiapkan. Aku akan menunggumu disini"

Tiba tiba laki laki yang saat ini sudah berstatus sebagai suamiku itu menghampiriku dan menyentuh bahuku dengan lembut. Aku menoleh dan mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. Lalu aku bergegas meninggalkannya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sambil mandi aku memikirkan segalanya. Hari-hari singkat yang aku lalui bersama Chanyeol kembali berbayang dimataku. Ya, tentu saja aku menikmati kebersamaan kami. Chanyeol melayaniku bagai ratu. Dia memberiku semua hal yang aku butuhkan tanpa kuminta. Dan tentu saja malam malam penuh kenikmatan itu yang paling kuingat. Dia benar-benar luar biasa lihai membuatku melayang disetiap sentuhannya. Gairahku bahkan bagai tak pernah surut ketika bersamanya. Tapi apakah itu cukup menjadi landasan sebuah pernikahan?! Itu hanyalah nafsu, bukan cinta!

Aku segera menyelesaikan mandiku dan bergegas keluar untuk berpakaian. Chanyeol mengamati setiap gerakan yang aku buat, membuatku merasa terganggu. Saat aku memilih pakaian yang aku akan kenakan, dia tiba tiba memelukku dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dileherku.

"Jangan sekarang, Chanyeol." ucapku pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya tenang.

"Aku harus bekerja, lagipula kita sudah melakukannya tadi!" seruku.

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu lagi, Baek"

Lalu dia membalikkan tubuhku dan menghujaniku dengan ciuman-ciumannya yang membuatku lemas. Kini aku tak mampu lagi melawannya, aku sudah tenggelam dalam pusaran kenikmatan yang dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan semenjak pernikahan kami. Dan sampai detik ini aku masih belum memiliki gambaran apapun mengenai siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya. Apakah dia berasal dari masa laluku?

Aku memang tidak memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupanku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu menghapus ingatanku tentang kehidupanku dan orang-orang disekitarku sepenuhnya. Aku hanya ingat siapa diriku, selebihnya, kosong!

Lalu apakah Chanyeol mengenalku di masa lalu? sebaiknya aku menanyakannya langsung hari ini. Ya, apalagi dia tadi mengatakan akan membawaku kesuatu tempat.

Sore harinya aku telah siap dengan gaun selutut yang melingkupi tubuhku dengan sempurna, aku siap pergi bersamanya.

Chanyeol ternyata membawaku ke sebuah bukit yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Kami sampai di bukit itu setelah hari berubah gelap. Dan pemandangan di bukit itu membuatku terpesona!

Lampu lampu kota terlihat begitu indah dari sini, hamparan kerlap kerlip bintang pun tampak dengan jelas ketika aku mendongak menatap langit. Perlahan aku merasakan sesuatu. Keterpesonaanku perlahan menghilang dan berganti dengan rasa familiar. Ya, aku merasa mengenali tempat ini!

"Chanyeol... tempat ini..." aku menggantungkan ucapanku, tak tahu lagi bagaimana aku harus melanjutkan kata kataku.

Chanyeol menatapku lembut dan meraih tanganku untuk digenggamnya.

"Ini tempat favorit kita, Baekhyun. Tempat pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaanku. Aku tahu kau tidak mengingatnya, tapi aku berharap dengan membawamu kesini kau akan mengingat segalanya. Mengingatku, dan mengingat cinta kita." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lemah.

Aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum itu begitu lembut dan sarat dengan kesedihan. Tapi aku juga melihat kerinduan yang begitu besar didalamnya. Oh Tuhan, siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Kau kekasihku, Baekhyun. Kita sudah akan menikah ketika kau mengalami kecelakaan itu dan melupakan segalanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendekatimu lagi, aku putus asa dan merasa sakit hati. Karena itulah aku pergi meninggalkanmu"

"Aku baru kembali beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Dan malam itu, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Rasa rinduku padamu sudah tak terbendung, Baekhyun!"

Cerita yang mengalir dari mulutnya membuatku tertegun. Itukah kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikannya?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?" tanyaku.

"Apakah kau akan mempercayaiku?! tentu saja tidak, Baek! Aku sengaja membuatmu terikat dan berharap kau akan segera mengingatku. Tapi ternyata ingatanmu tidak juga kembali. Aku frustasi! Aku tidak ingin selamanya kau melupakanku, Baekhyun! Aku ingin kau mengingatku!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan penuh kekesalan. Aku terenyuh melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol... aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melupakanmu. Kau tahu itu kan Maafkan aku... " ucapku pelan.

Aku sudah menangis kali ini. Chanyeol kemudian merengkuh tubuhku dan menarikku kedalam dekapannya. Ia membiarkanku menangis di dadanya.

"Tidak Baekhyun. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku memaksamu mengikuti keinginanku. Kau pasti berpikir aku menikahimu karena tubuhmu kan, Baek?"

Aku mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapannya.

"Percayalah, Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu seutuhnya. Kali ini aku tidak akan memaksamu... Aku akan bersabar menunggumu, Baekhyun" tambahnya. Lalu kemudian Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Terima kasih atas rasa cintamu yang begitu besar kepadaku. Terima kasih juga karena kau mau menungguku. Aku berjanji Chanyeol... Aku pasti akan mengingatmu kembali. Aku pasti mengingat dirimu seutuhnya. Kumohon bersabarlah..." ucapku sambil membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol menyentuh tanganku yang berada diwajahnya dan menciumnya.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku pasti menunggumu..."

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

 **NEXT or NO ? It's all on You !**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 _Annyeong Chingudeul_!

 **Love Or Lust** ini adalah fanfic TwoShoots (?) Jadi hanya akan terdiri dari 2 Chapter saja. :) :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca, **Don't forget to Review! Don't be Siders!!**

 **-ByunYeol-**


	2. 제 02 화

**LOVE OR LUST ?**

라브 올루 랫스투

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Typo bertebaran, shay!!_

.

 **제 02 화**

.

.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun, dan aku pastikan mataku ini tak akan kembali terpejam hingga fajar datang. Aku mengubah posisiku secara perlahan agar tidak membangunkan wanita yang saat ini terbaring lelap disisiku, Baekhyun istri tercintaku.

Aku tersenyum sendiri menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat damai ketika tidur. Perlahan aku menyusuri garis wajahnya dengan jari-jari tanganku.

 _Aku bersyukur Tuhan telah menciptakan wanita secantik dirimu untukku, Baekhyun._

Aku mengecup bibir istriku itu dengan lembut, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan tentunya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya.

Ini sudah malam kesekian kalinya aku terbangun dan tak bisa tidur lagi hingga pagi menjelang. Aku tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Rasa takut itu semakin besar.

Sebagian dari diriku menginginkan Baekhyun secepatnya mengingatku, mengingat kisah kami dulu. Namun bagian diriku yang lain menginginkan selamanya Baekhyun tak mendapatkan ingatan itu kembali, karena bagaimanapun juga aku tahu, pernikahan kami bisa saja hancur karena serpihan masa lalu itu. Biarlah, biar Baekhyun mengukir memori baru bersamaku. Memori yang tak akan menyakiti siapapun. Tapi...

Aku meremas rambutku frustasi. _Ya Tuhan... Apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?! Aku harus bagaimana?! Arrgghhh... aku tak tahu lagi!!!_

 **Chanyeol's POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Baek..." sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum menawannya.

Baekhyun menggeliat malas. Ia menoleh kearah jam yang terletak di atas meja yang berada tepat disisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Pukul 05:00. Masih terlalu pagi, bahkan matahari belum menampakkan dirinya. Dahi Baekhyun mengerut heran melihat suaminya yang tampak sangat segar itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tak terlihat bagai orang yang baru bangun tidur walaupun posisinya saat ini sama sepertinya, berbaring diatas tempat tidur mereka, disisinya.

"Pagi, sayang... Uhm, fajar tepatnya. Dan lihat, kau tampak begitu segar. Apa kau tak tidur semalaman?" sahut Baekhyun dengan suara serak sambil membelai wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraih tangan istrinya itu dan membawanya ke bibirnya, menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Hm.. tidak. Aku tidur kok, hanya saja aku terbangun lebih cepat," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Ia membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut sebelum kemudian menarik istrinya itu kepelukannya. Chanyeol kemudian mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun lama. Menghirup aroma istrinya itu dalam-dalam dan menikmatinya, seolah ia takut suatu saat ia tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Heii... ada apa?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga kini posisinya berada diatas suaminya itu. Sikap Chanyeol berbeda. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek. _Jeongmal bogoshipda_." bisik Chanyeol lirih.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan tatapan bingung yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Ia justru membelai wajah Baekhyun dengan ujung-ujung jarinya dan kemudian menarik wajah Baekhyun mendekatinya lalu kemudian menciumnya lembut. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut. Ia kemudian menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun dalam-dalam secara perlahan hingga membuat wanitanya itu mendesah. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol telah membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga tubuh itu kini berada dibawahnya.

Perlahan ciumannya berubah, semakin kasar dan bergairah. Membuat Baekhyun lagi dan lagi meleleh tak berdaya dibuatnya.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya disela-sela sentuhannya yang semakin intim. Kini Chanyeol telah mengecup setiap inchi tubuh Baekhyun, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan pada wanita itu. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun hanyut dan tenggelam dalam pusaran gairah itu bersamanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Pikirannya melayang kepada Chanyeol, suaminya. Sebenarnya dia merasa Chanyeol 'berbeda' bukan hanya pagi ini. Ia telah merasakannya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Namun ia selalu berfikir bahwa itu hanya perasaannya, prasangkanya. Dan pagi ini lah akhirnya Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol memang berbeda, ia berubah.

Hari-hari mereka memang berjalan seperti biasa, manis dan penuh cinta. Bukan hanya cinta Chanyeol padanya, namun juga cintanya pada Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia juga mencintai suaminya tersebut, walaupun mungkin tak sebesar cinta Chanyeol padanya. Namun dibalik itu semua, Baekhyun tahu. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

 _Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang tidak aku ketahui?Apakah ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu kami?_ pikir Baekhyun.

Waktu enam bulan yang tanpa terasa telah Baekhyun lalui bersama Chanyeol, tak berarti banyak dalam mengembalikan ingatannya yang hilang. Memang sesekali ia akan merasa 'familiar' atau timbul perasaan seperti _deja vu_ pada beberapa hal yang dialaminya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Belum pernah ada kilas balik apapun yang Baekhyun 'lihat' dikepalanya. Hal ini tentu saja meresahkannya, terlebih ketika terbayang raut frustasi Chanyeol malam itu, ketika Chanyeol berteriak mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan Baekhyun mengingatnya lagi.

Tapi Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol benar-benar bersabar. Bersabar menunggunya mengingat kisah mereka yang dulu, sesuai permintaannya malam itu. Chanyeol tidak mengejarnya dengan tuntutan atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan tertentu mengenai ingatannya. Chanyeol bahkan tetap berada disisinya, tanpa pernah sekalipun berniat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkan ingatannya kembali agar ia tak perlu membuat Chanyeol menunggu lebih lama lagi, agar dirinya mampu sepenuhnya mencintai Chanyeol tanpa bayang-bayang samar yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Tapi Baekhyun tak mengerti, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun sampai detik ini. Seolah-olah ada satu ruang dikepalanya yang terkunci rapat, dan walau ia berusaha mati-matian untuk membukanya, ruang itu tetap bergeming. Sepertinya, Baekhyun memang butuh 'anak kunci' yang tepat untuk dapat membuka ruang itu.

 _Tapi apa? dimana? bagaimana aku bisa menemukan 'kunci' yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu?_ benak Baekhyun beneriak.

"Bu, ada pelanggan yang ingin bertemu." tiba-tiba suara asistennya menyadarkannya, menariknya keluar dari kemelut pikirannya sendiri. Baekhyun kemudian menatap asistennya itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya, Bu. Ia seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik, dan Ia hanya berkata bahwa ia mengenal ibu serta ingin bertemu dengan ibu." jawab asistennya lagi.

"Oke, terima kasih"

Setelah itu Baekhyun menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh asistennya, menghampiri seorang perempuan bergaun biru muda yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan segelas Wine ditangannya.

"Ehm... maaf, apakah Anda mencari saya?" ucap Baekhyun pelan, berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Perlahan perempuan itu berbalik. Ia tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam memandanginya, mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu wanita ini.

Wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya memang sangat cantik, Baekhyun mengakuinya. Wanita itu memiliki mata berwana biru terang, yang Baekhyun yakini adalah asli, bukan hanya _contact lens_. Rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan tergerai indah dipunggungnya. Tingginya hampir menyerupai dirinya. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia mengenal wanita itu, atau paling tidak pernah melihatnya, adalah senyum yang terukir diwajahnya. Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdetak keras ketika melihat senyum itu.

"Halo, Byun... Oh, atau lebih baik kupanggil Baekhyun?" sapa wanita itu, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut.

"Anda... siapa? Apakah kita saling mengenal?" jawab Baekhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. Tapi mata wanita itu tak tampak tersenyum, mata itu tampak... marah. Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Kau tak seharusnya kembali, Baek" bisik wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ketakutan.

"Siapa? Siapa kau sebenarnya, dan apa maksud ucapanmu?" seru Baekhyun dengan mengerahkan segenap keberanian yang dimilikinya saat ini.

 _Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa setakut ini? dan apa ini? kenapa sesak sekali?_ batin Baekhyun.

"Aku? Aku Kyungsoo, kekasih... Chanyeol, suamimu" jawabnya.

Baekhyun semakin menegang mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Wajah Baekhyun mengeras. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa dunianya berputar tak terkendali, membuatnya ingin muntah. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Hari ini kurasa cukup, Baek. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku lagi. Dan kuharap saat kita bertemu lagi, kau sudah mengerti apa maksud kedatanganku menemuimu."

Saat wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya, Baekhyun limbung. Dia menggapai kursi yang berada didekatnya sebagai penahan, mencegah agar ia tidak jatuh terjerembab. Namun nampaknya tubuhnya tak mau berkompromi, yang terakhir Baekhyun ingat adalah ia jatuh membentur lantai dan sekitarnya berubah gelap.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia telah menemukan 'kunci' yang selama ini ia cari. Kunci yang pada akhirnya membuka kembali pintu ingatannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia ada disana. Bercumbu dengan penuh gairah bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang keemasan di sofa panjang yang terdapat diruang kerjanya. Aku membeku menatap pemandangan itu._

 _Chanyeol. Ya, dia Chanyeol-ku. Laki-laki yang selama tiga tahun ini menjadi kekasihku, tempatku mencurahkan seluruh cintaku. Laki-laki yang seharusnya beberapa hari lagi menjadi suamiku, pendamping hidupku. Dan saat ini dia bercumbu dengan begitu mesra bersama wanita lain didepanku!_

 _Posisi Chanyeol membelakangiku, aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tahu, itu benar-benar Chanyeol. Dan wanita itu, ia menatap langsung kearahku. Wanita itu menyadari kehadiranku! Dan dia tersenyum. Tersenyum melihatku yang saat ini berdiri bagai patung._

 _Aku sangat ingin berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka, tapi kakiku tak mampu bergerak. Napasku memburu, dadaku sesak, dan kepalaku serasa berputar hebat. Tubuhku kini bergetar tak terkendali._

 _Mataku terpaku pada Chanyeol. Padanya yang saat ini menciumi leher wanita itu dengan penuh gairah. Pada tangannya yang kini telah menyentuh kulit wanita itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Chanyeol terus bergerak, semakin liar. Suara suara erangan mereka kini terdengar begitu keras ditelingaku, sampai-sampai telingaku terasa sakit. Saat itulah air mataku yang sedari tadi tertahan, mengalir tanpa henti._

 _"Chanyeol, kau... " Aku bahkan tak mampu untuk marah. Aku bagai tercekik, tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata lebih dari itu. Namun Chanyeol tampaknya masih mampu mendengar suaraku itu. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadapku. Wajahnya tampak terkejut._

 _"Baek, ap-apa..." ia menatapku dan wanita itu secara bergantian. Mulutnya hanya membuka dan menutup berulangkali tanpa mampu berucap apapun._

 _Aku tak sanggup lagi, tolong bunuh saja aku!!! Akhirnya dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa ditubuhku, aku berlari meninggalkan mereka menuju mobilku dan mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku tak mampu lagi melihat apapun. Kegelapan malam dan air mataku yang tak kunjung berhenti sepenuhnya membutakanku._

 _Tampaknya aku memang akan mati..._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

"Baekhyun, bangunlah... Ayolah, Baek" ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi wanita yang saat ini berbaring di pangkuanku itu dengan lembut.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak pelan. Lalu air mata itu menetes, raut wajah Baekhyun pun berubah. Ia tampak sangat kesakitan. Aku pernah melihat wajah kesakitan itu saat... _Oh tidak!!! Kumohon Tuhan, jangan sekarang, jangan lagi...!!!_

"Baekhyun..." bisikku lirih, kini aku rasanya benar-benar ingin menangis. Tenggorokanku bahkan mulai terasa sakit karena aku berusaha menahannya. Aku tak sanggup lagi melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin lagi... karenaku, karena kebodohanku, Baekhyun terluka. _Tuhan kumohon, kumohon... jangan biarkan ini terjadi._

Perlahan mata Baekhyun membuka, air mata yang tadi hanya menetes satu-satu kini mengalir deras. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan terluka itu lagi, bahkan aku bisa melihat kebencian. Kebencian yang begitu besar terhadapku. Aku tergugu.

"Kumohon, kumohon Chanyeol... Kumohon pergi dari hadapanku" lirihnya diantara isak tangis yang semakin keras itu.

"Baekhyun, aku..."

"Kumohon.." bisiknya lagi, suara itu sarat dengan kesakitan.

Saat mendengarnya aku tahu, ini waktunya aku pergi, tak ada lagi tempat untukku. Ini semua kesalahanku, aku menyakitinya!

"Baekhyun, kumohon... maafkan aku, Baek. Maaf..." ucapku lemah.

"Pergii...!!!" teriaknya pilu.

Jantungku bagai diremas dengan begitu keras saat mendengarnya. Dengan langkah berat aku akhirnya bergerak menjauh, meninggalkannya yang menangis semakin keras.

Saat aku yakin dia tak lagi dapat melihatku, tubuhku merosot kelantai. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu tahun ini aku menangis, menangisi orang yang sama, dengan alasan yang sama pula. Kebodohanku.

Ingatanku melayang pada malam itu, malam yang aku harap tak pernah datang. Malam yang menjadi awal mula kehancuran hubungan kami.

.

.

.

.

 ***Flashback***

"Kyung, beberapa hari lagi aku akan menikah. Akhirnya aku akan memiliki Baekhyun sepenuhnya..." ucapku dengan bahagia pada Kyungsoo, sahabatku.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ceritaku.

"Selamat, Chan... Akhirnya kau menikah juga! Ini momen besar, kita harus merayakannya!" serunya dengan bersemangat. Aku tertawa melihatnya yang tampak begitu antusias, padahal aku yang akan menikah, tapi Kyungsoo lah yang justru terlihat begitu bahagia, dimataku. Haaa... Dia benar-benar sahabat yang baik.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berkata bahwa ia akan keluar sebentar untuk menyiapkan 'perlengkapan' pesta kami. Aku hanya mengangguk saja dan membiarkannya pergi sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan Baekhyun, hmm.. lebih baik aku meneleponnya.

"Halo sayang... aku merindukanmu, sangat" ucapku. Aku bisa mendengar Baekhyun tertawa diseberang sana, lalu ia bertanya aku sedang apa dan dimana, membuatku tersenyum membayangkan bahwa dia berada disisiku saat ini.

"Hmm... aku dikantor, Baek. Aku berencana merayakan lepasnya masa lajangku bersama Kyungsoo. Tak apa kan?" tanyaku padanya. Baekhyun mengiyakan dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga kemungkinan akan pulang larut untuk menyelesaikan persiapan pernikahan kami.

Ah, sudahkah aku bilang bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengenal Kyungsoo? Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo sahabatku, aku menceritakan semua hal tentangku pada Baekhyun. Tentang keluargaku, teman-temanku, perusahaanku, dan Kyungsoo sahabatku. Tapi Baekhyun memang belum pernah bertemu Kyungsoo secara langsung, ia hanya mendengar tentang Kyungsoo dariku. Dan Baekhyun percaya padaku, ia tidak melarangku bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo meskipun Kyungsoo adalah seorang wanita. Karena itulah kali inipun Baekhyun memperbolehkan aku bersama Kyungsoo.

"Okey sayang, jangan lupa makan dan istirahat ya! _Saranghaeyo Baekhyun-a_ "

Tepat beberapa saat setelah aku menutup telpon itu, Kyungsoo kembali dengan beberapa botol minuman keras dan makanan ringan, membuatku lagi-lagi tertawa melihatnya

"Ayo mulai pestanya!!!" serunya riang.

Kyungsoo menuangkan minuman favoritku ke dalam gelas milikku dan minuman lain yang aku tahu favoritnya, ke gelas miliknya. Kami benar-benar 'pesta'. Awalnya aku sempat heran, biasanya aku tak akan mabuk dengan mudah, tapi malam ini, baru minum beberapa gelas, aku sudah merasa melayang. Namun aku tetap menghabiskan minumanku dan menganggap bahwa mungkin euforia yang kurasakan karena menyadari beberapa hari lagi aku akan menikahlah yang membuatku melayang begitu cepat.

Lalu terjadilah. Aku merasa panas, gairahku tiba-tiba meningkat, tubuhku serasa terbakar. Aku memandang wanita yang saat ini duduk disampingku. Baekhyun? kenapa Baekhyun disini? bukankah aku tadi bersama Kyungsoo?

"Sayang..." bisiknya lembut. Suara Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun. Aku tak tahu bagaimana Baekhyun bisa disini.

"Baek..." panggilku serak. Baekhyun mulai menyentuhku, kemudian mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Tentu saja aku menyambutnya. Aku bahkan tak memikirkan apapun lagi selain dirinya yang saat ini kulihat ada dihadapanku. Dan kami berlanjut, semakin panas, bergairah, dan liar. Sampai ketika suara itu terdengar ditelingaku. Suara yang seketika menyadarkanku. Suara yang seolah menamparku dengan sangat kuat sehingga 'membangunkanku' sepenuhnya Suara yang tadi aku pikir aku dengar. Suara milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau..." Baekhyun tercekat. Ia berdiri mematung disana, wajahnya pucat pasi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan ia... menangis.

Aku menatap wanita yang sejak tadi bercumbu denganku. Dia... Kyungsoo!!! Aaarrgghhh... apa yang kulakukan ?!

"Baekhyun, aku..." aku bahkan tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatku. Berulangkali aku meyakinkan penglihatanku. Bagamana bisa aku dengan Kyungsoo...

Aku kembali menatap Baekhyun. Dia terluka. Ya Tuhan... Dia terluka karenaku. Aku menyakitinya.

Saat itulah aku melihat Baekhyun berlari keluar. Aku bahkan tak mampu bergerak untuk mengejarnya. Yang aku tahu, keesokan paginya saat mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun kecelakaan, duniaku hancur. Yang tersisa hanya perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan yang tak berarti.

 **Chanyeol's POV and Flashblack End**

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 _Annyeong_! Maaf ya, karena di chapter sebelumnya aku bilang kalau fanfic ini hanya punya 2 chapter tapi malah aku tbc di chapter ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk memperpanjang jadi 3 chapter. So the next chapter is the real **'last chapter'**.

Ok, jangan lupa review ya :)Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)

 **-ByunYeol-**


	3. 마지막 회

**LOVE OR LUST ?**

라브 올루 랫스투

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Typo bertebaran, shay!!_

.

 **마지막 회**

.

.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Ini sudah memasuki minggu keempat sejak Baekhyun memintaku pergi saat itu. Dan keadaanku masih sama, mengenaskan.

Sejak hari itu aku tak pernah lagi pergi kekantorku, aku hanya mengurung diriku dikamar kami, ya, kamar kami dulu. Kalian boleh menganggapku pengecut, lemah, atau apapun yang terlintas dibenak kalian. Tapi aku memang tak berusaha meminta maaf ataupun berniat menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya, meluruskan kesalaha pahaman itu, memperbaiki segalanya. Alasannya? aku tahu Baekhyun pasti tak akan mau menerima apapun, ia tak akan percaya. Selain itu, aku tak ingin Baekhyun kembali celaka karenaku.

Aku menghela napas dalam, lalu lagi dan lagi memandangi seluruh bagian kamar ini, mengenang kebersamaan kami, seperti yang aku lakukan sebulan belakangan ini. Bodoh? aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? aku merindukan Baekhyun, sangat merindukannya.

Aku tak berniat untuk mencari Baekhyun dan melihatnya, meski hanya dari jauh, karena aku takut aku tak akan mampu mengendalikan diriku dan pada akhirnya bisa saja memperkeruh keadaan.

 _Tuhan... sekarang apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?_

 **Ting Tong**

 **Ting Tong**

Suara bel yang terdengar berungkali itu mengalihkan pikiranku, membuatku mau tak mau bangkit untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang 'menggangguku'. Aku membuka pintu apartemenku tanpa melihat terlebih dulu siapa tamuku itu, karena itulah saat ini aku mematung melihat orang yang berdiri dihadapanku dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya. Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau... bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" ucapku pelan setelah mampu menguasai keterkejutanku.

"Kau tak berniat mengajakku masuk, Chan? Karena jujur saja aku tak berniat menjawab apapun sambil berdiri didepan pintu seperti ini." ucapnya ringan.

"Ah... _Mian_ , masuklah." ucapku akhirnya sambil memberikan jalan agar Kyungsoo bisa masuk ke dalam.

Aku mengikuti Kyungsoo yang kini telah berjalan menuju pantry dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia disana. Kyungsoo masih sama, ia tetap lebih memilih pantry daripada ruang tv dengan sofa panjang yang ada dibagian lain apartemenku. Dalam hati aku tersenyum memikirkan hal itu.

"Tempat ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku kesini rupanya" ucapnya sambil menatapku.

Aku kemudian menempatkan diri di kursi yang ada dihadapan sahabatku ini. Ya, sahabatku. Tak peduli apa pun yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu kami, bagiku Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, sahabat terbaikku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku memang tak pernah berniat mengubah apapun yang ada disini" sahutku.

"Demi Baekhyun?" ucap Kyungsoo seketika. Aku bisa mendengar kepahitan dalam tanya singkat itu. Tapi aku berpura-pura tak tahu. Aku menatap Kyungsoo dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Pasti Kyungsoo bisa melihat senyum getir yang tercetak diwajahku saat ini.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi, Chan. Kau tak ingin bertanya apa pun padaku? atau marah padaku, mungkin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lugas. Aku kembali menatapnya.

"Untuk apa, Kyung? apakah itu akan mengubah kenyataan yang ada saat ini? apa dengan aku marah padamu Baekhyun akan kembali padaku?" jawabku.

Kyungsoo tentu saja terluka mendengarnya, aku bisa melihatnya. Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah karena tak menanggapi perasaannya, tapi aku tak peduli lagi. Menurutku inilah yang terbaik. Aku tak ingin merusak persahabatan kami.

"Chan, aku tak akan meminta maaf padamu atas apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak menyesalinya, kau tahu itu." ucapnya lagi.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang tidak berharap kau akan meminta maaf, Kyung. Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, kau juga tahu itu." sahutku sambil menekankan kata sangat baik.

"Kau benar. Sekarang justru aku yang merasa tidak mengenalmu, Chan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatapku sedih. Aku hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menemuiku?" tanyaku kemudian, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau tahu, Chan... kupikir dengan hilangnya ingatan Baekhyun, perasaanmu akan berubah seiring waktu. Tapi ternyata aku salah, bukan? Ruang dihatimu... tak menyisakan tempat untukku, tak sedikitpun. Benarkan, Chan?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau memiliki tempat dihatiku, Kyung. Sebagai sahabatku, tak lebih. Perasaan yang kau miliki untukku... aku menghargainya, tapi maaf, seperti yang kau tahu, aku mencintai Baekhyun, hanya dia Kyung." sahutku. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, tawa getir yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Chanyeol. Aku tak berhak mendapatkannya. Kupikir... aku akan menyerah saja. Terima kasih karena kau masih mau menerima kedatanganku, bahkan menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu setelah apa yang kulakukan, Chan. Aku senang karena bisa melihatmu lagi. Walau sebenarnya aku tak pernah ingin melihatmu dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti saat ini." ucapnya lagi. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau juga tak perlu berterima kasih, Kyung. Dan tanpa kau katakan pun aku sadar dengan keadaanku, Kyungsoo."

"Haha, baguslah kalau begitu" jawab Kyungsoo. Setelah itu aku dan Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Chan...?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memanggilku pelan.

"Ada apa?" sahutku. Kyungsoo tampak ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya. Tapi aku menatapnya lurus-lurus, meyakinkannya bahwa ia tak perlu ragu untuk mengatakan apapun yang ada dibenaknya.

"Jika... ini hanya 'jika', Chan" ucap Kyungsoo menekankan. Aku mengangguk.

"Jika... Baekhyun tak pernah lagi kembali padamu, adakah kesempatan untukku?" lanjut Kyungsoo meneruskan ucapannya yang tadi terputus.

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo sama sekali berada diluar bayanganku. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena bagaimanapun juga, aku tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan Baekhyun tak akan kembali.

"Aku... aku tak tahu, Kyung. Yang aku tahu, wanita yang saat ini menempati ruang terbesar dihatiku hanya dia, hanya Baekhyun" jawabku. Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan mendengar jawabanku. Detik berikutnya ia berdiri dan meraih tasnya, bersiap pergi.

"Baiklah, Chan. Kurasa cukup... aku sebaiknya pulang"

"Kau... akan pergi lagi, Kyung? Kau tak berniat untuk kembali menetap dikota ini?" tanyaku.

"Hm... entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya." sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahunya. Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menuju pintu apatemenku, dan tepat sebelum dia keluar, ia menatapku lagi dan berkata padaku.

"Jangan tenggelam terlalu lama, Chan. Kau bisa mati. _Annyeong_ , Chanyeol. Jaga dirimu. Dan kuharap jika kita bertemu lagi, kau sudah lebih baik" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya.

Aku tahu, Kyung. Aku juga berharap akan lebih baik, semuanya menjadi lebih baik, Kyung. Semuanya, kuharap.

 **Chanyeol's POV End**

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol dan kembali ke mobilnya, Kyungsoo menangis. Rasanya masih sama, sejak dulu hingga detik ini, sakit. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu, ini bukan kesalahan Chanyeol. Rasa dalam hatinya lah yang membuat persahabatan mereka menjadi rumit.

Seandainya saja rasa sakit yang ia alami ini dapat menghilangkan cintanya pada Chanyeol, atau bahkan membuatnya membenci laki-laki itu, mungkin semuanya tak perlu berakhir seperti ini.

Kyungsoo memang sempat 'menghilang' setelah kejadian waktu itu, tapi gadis itu tak pernah melewatkan kabar apapun tentang Chanyeol, termasuk Baekhyun didalamnya.

Kyungsoo tahu ia melakukan kesalahan besar, tapi cintanya pada Chanyeol benar-benar membutakannya. Kyungsoo nekat mengambil 'jalan pintas' untuk merusak hubungan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu dengan Baekhyun, berharap bahwa ia akan bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol setelahnya.

Namun mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol tetap memilih Baekhyun bahkan sampai menikahinya meskipun Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengingatnya karena kecelakaan itu, Kyungsoo sadar, ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan dari Chanyeol. Cinta Chanyeol memang hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo kemudian menguatkan tekadnya sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

 _Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya saat ini juga Ya, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali_ , pikirnya.

Kyungsoo membawa mobilnya menuju butik milik Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang mengurung dirinya diapartemennya sejak saat itu, Baekhyun justru menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari Chanyeol dan ingatan yang baru saja ia dapatkan kembali itu.

Ketika sampai ditempat tujuannya, Kyungsoo lansung menuju ruang kerja Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan larangan yang berkali-kali diungkapkan oleh asisten wanita yang akan ditemuinya itu. Saat akhirnya Kyungsoo memasuki ruang kerja Baekhyun, yang didapatinya adalah Baekhyun yang tenggelam dalam lautan kertas yang terhampar disekelilingnya, sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo diruangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun... aku datang lagi" ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Aku menatap wanita yang saat ini duduk didepanku dengan tenang itu penuh kebencian.

"Untuk apa lagi kau menemuiku?" ucapku dingin. Berlawanan dengan ekspresiku yang mengeras, Kyungsoo tersenyum tenang.

"Bukankah aku sudah sejak awal mengatakan padamu bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi, Baekhyun?" ucapnya masih dengan ketenangan yang sama. Aku mendengus marah.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" sahutku.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku, bukan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dengan marah aku mengalihkan pandanganku, berusaha menahan kakiku agar tidak beranjak pergi dari sini. Aku tak akan lari darinya!

"Sebaiknya kau katakan saja yang ingin kau katakan, aku tak punya banyak waktu" seruku. Namun yang kudapat bukan jawaban, melainkan tawa mengejek yang sengaja dia tujukan untukku. Aku menatapnya geram, berusaha mengendalikan amarahku.

"Tentu saja kau punya banyak waktu, Baek. Kau tak bisa menipuku." sahutnya. Akhirnya aku berdiri, berniat pergi dari hadapannya karena jika aku bertahan lebih lama bersama wanita itu, bisa saja aku berakhir dengan membunuhnya.

Namun saat aku mulai melangkah, Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku berhenti seketika.

"Chanyeol tak pernah mengkhianatimu, Baek" ucapnya pelan. Aku berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihatnya lagi. Ekspresi mengejek maupun ketenangan yang tadi dia tunjukkan telah hilang tak berbekas, berganti dengan ekspresi datar yang tampak begitu... sedih. Ya, aku bisa melihat kesakitan di wajah cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Kyungsoo menatapku, kemudian ia bergerak bangun dari posisinya untuk menarikku kembali duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau mendengarnya, Baek" ucapnya pelan.

"Ya! Tapi apa maksud ucapanmu itu? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Seperti yang kukatakan, Chanyeol tak pernah mengkhianatimu, bahkan berniat sedikitpun ia tidak pernah!" jawabnya.

"Omong kosong! Malam itu dia jelas-jelas..."

"Yang kau lihat belum tentu sama seperti yang kau pikir, Baek. Kau tak tahu, tak pernah tahu " belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Kyungsoo memotong ucapanku. Aku menatapnya marah.

"Apa yang aku tak tahu?! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas! Malam itu kalian.."

"Chanyeol menganggapku kau" ucapnya pelan, lagi-lagi memotong ucapanku.

"Apa?!" sahutku spontan, tidak yakin mendengar ucapannya itu. Chanyeol menganggap Kyungsoo adalah aku? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Dia tak sadar bahwa itu aku..." ucapnya lagi sambil menatapku. Kemudian ia menarik napas dalam sambil menutup matanya, aku melihatnya dengan jelas, ekspresi kesakitan itu begitu nyata. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Malam itu... Chanyeol menyampaikan berita pernikahan kalian kepadaku, Baek. Hal itulah yang membutakanku, aku tak ingin kau memilikinya. Aku mencintainya... sangat mencintainya, karena itulah akhirnya aku melakukan tindakan licik itu. Aku memasukkan obat kedalam minumannya, kupikir dengan begitu ia akan melihatku, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia memang menyentuhku, Baek. Mencumbuku seperti yang kuharapkan. Tapi nama yang keluar dari bibirnya bukanlah namaku, melainkan namamu. Baekhyun.. selalu Baekhyun" ucapnya getir.

Aku tertegun. Rasa marah yang tadi datang tak lagi bersisa, kini yang ada aku merasa iba. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana sakitnya dia, merasakan tubuhnya disentuh oleh lelaki yang dicintainya namun memanggilnya dengan nama perempuan lain dalam sentuhannya itu, namaku.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menatapku iba, Baekhyun! Aku benci mendapatkannya! Dan aku tak akan pernah meminta maaf atas tindakanku padamu, kau harus tau itu!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berseru marah kepadaku. Membuatku kembali tersadar.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?" tanyaku, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ketika menjawab pertanyaanku itu.

"Karena aku mencintainya" jawabnya.

"Karena kau mencintainya? bukankah dengan hancurnya hubungan kami kau jadi memiliki kesempatan mendekatinya?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Kyungsoo kini kembali menatapku.

"Ya, mungkin aku akan melakukan itu jika Chanyeol tak mencintaimu sebesar ini. Dia hancur, dan melihatnya hancur jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika melihatnya bersamamu." jawabnya.

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata setelah mendengar jawabannya.

Ya Tuhan... sebesar itukah cinta Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol hingga ia lebih rela melihat Chanyeol bahagia bersamaku daripada melihatnya hancur?

"Aku akan pergi, Baek. Dan aku tak tau apakah aku akan kembali. Tapi kau harus memastikan satu hal, jangan sampai Chanyeol hancur lagi karenamu, Baek. Karena jika saat itu sampai datang, akan kubuat kau menyesal." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu ia beranjak pergi, meninggalkan aku yang bahkan masih belum sempat mengatakan hal lain kepadanya.

Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku memang tak pernah tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

 **Baekhyun's POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol's POV**

 **Ting Tong**

 **Ting Tong**

Lagi lagi bel apartemenku terdengar berulang kali. Apakah Kyungsoo datang lagi?

Aku langsung membuka pintu apartemenku, dan kali ini aku membeku. Baekhyun. Aku menggosok-gosok mataku, meyakinkan bahwa aku tak salah atau bahkan bermimpi. Dia benar-benar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..." lirihku.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan panggilanku, ia hanya mendorong tubuhku dengan kuat agar aku menyingkir dari pintu sehingga memberikannya ruang agar dapat masuk ke dalam dengan mudah.

Pintu apartemenku telah tertutup, sekarang kami sudah berdiri berhadapan. Aku masih belum mampu berkata apapun. Aku masih mencoba mencerna bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tiba dihadapanku, menemuiku, setelah kejadian itu.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun. Aku tersadar, kini Baekhyun telah menatapku lurus-lurus sambil bersedekap. Ia tampak marah. oh, tentu saja ia marah, Chanyeol! Bodoh sekali kau!

"Aku, aku..." aku tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapanku. Benar, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa pada wanitaku ini. Aku terlalu terkejut, masih belum percaya bahwa Baekhyun ada dihadapanku.

Baekhyun akhirnya berdecak kesal. Ia kemudian menarikku dan mendorongku hingga aku terduduk disofa. Baekhyun kemudian menyusul duduk disampingku. Ia menghela napas kesal sebelum kemudian mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, Chan. Kyungsoo datang menemuiku dan menjelaskan segalanya. Kenapa aku harus mendengar penjelasan itu dari Kyungsoo, hah? Kenapa bukan kau? Kau bahkan tak berusaha sama sekali untuk menemuiku!" serunya marah.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun" ucapku pelan. Dia lagi-lagi mendengus marah.

"Baru sekarang kau meminta maaf? setelah aku datang menemuimu?!"

Aku menatapnya, kali ini dalam-dalam. Rasa bersalah didadaku berkembang semakin besar, aku tak yakin apakah aku pantas mengatakan hal ini padanya. Tapi aku tahu, aku tak bisa selamanya diam. Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai ucapanku.

"Baek... aku memang sengaja tak menemuimu. Kau pasti marah, Sakit hati, dan bahkan mungkin membenciku ketika itu. Lalu apakah jika saat itu aku datang padamu untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan segalanya kau akan menerimaku? mendengarkanku? Tentu tidak bukan?!" ucapku.

"Darimana kau tahu aku akan melakukan itu? kau bahkan belum mencobanya!" sahut Baekhyun, menyentakku.

"Tapi Baek..."

"Lagipula, jika memang pada akhirnya aku menolakmu, tak ingin mendengarkan apapun yang ingin kau katakan padaku, apakah kau tak berpikir untuk mencoba lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga aku lelah dan berakhir menerimamu, mendengarkan penjelasanmu?" lanjutnya.

Benar, aku tidak mencobanya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi kemungkinan Baekhyun menolakku. Aku terlalu bodoh.

"Aku..." lagi-lagi aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku menunduk semakin dalam, tak berani menatap wanita yang sudah satu bulan ini kurindukan setengah mati.

Aku terlalu malu akan diriku. Aku bahkan mulai ragu apakah aku masih pantas untuknya. Baekhyun terlalu baik untukku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang.

Tuhan... betapa bodohnya aku ini.

Saat air mataku akhirnya menetes, Baekhyun meraih wajahku, memaksaku untuk memandangnya. Kini ia tersenyum begitu lembut, sama sekali tak menyisakan kemarahan diwajahnya.

"Chanyeol, dengar. Kau tak boleh selamanya diam dan menunggu. Kau tak boleh takut bahkan sebelum memulai sesuatu pun. Kau harus percaya padaku, sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan sebesar apapun kemarahanku padamu, jika kau terus berusaha meluluhkanku, aku pasti akan menyerah dan akhirnya mendengarkanmu, menerimamu lagi. Kau mengerti?" ucapnya lembut. Aku mengangguk lemah. Air mataku lagi-lagi menetes. Ugh, memalukan.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Maafkan aku... kumohon " lirihku. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, mencium kedua sudut mataku, puncak hidungku, dan berakhir dibibirku.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, sayang..." jawabnya. Seketika aku memeluknya membenamkan wajahku ditengkuknya, menghirup aromanya yang begitu kurindukan itu dalam-dalam.

Baekhyun membelai punggung dan kepalaku dengan lembut. Kini aku benar-benar tampak seperti anak kecil didepannya, bahkan ia yang melalukan hal yang seharusnya menjadi tugasku sebagai laki-laki. Tapi aku sudah tak peduli lagi, aku hanya ingin memeluknya. Aku begitu merindukannya, dan kalian bahkan tak akan bisa membayangnya betapa bahagianya aku saat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek..." bisikku.

"Aku juga, sayang..."

 **Chanyeol's POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Saat ini kami merayakan satu tahun pernikahan kami. Dan sudahkah aku bilang pada kalian bahwa aku telah mengandung? Usia kehamilanku memasuki bulan ketiga. Kami benar-benar berbahagia saat ini.

Oh ya, Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi lagi. Tapi ia sempat menemui kami berdua dan berjanji, bahwa ketika ia telah merasa 'baik-baik saja', ia akan kembali menemui kami disini. Aku tersenyum mengingat sahabat suamiku itu, bagaimana bisa aku pernah begitu membenci bahkan takut pada wanita sebaik dan setulus dia?

"Sayang..." Panggilan Chanyeol menyadarkanku.

"Hmm...?" sahutku sambil menatapnya.

"Kau memikirkan apa? Kau sama sekali tak mendengarkanku sejak tadi" ucap Chanyeol merajuk. Aku tertawa pelan melihat sikap manjanya.

"Aku memikirkan kita kok, sayangku... Jangan takut. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memikirkan hal selain kamu ketika kita bersama, hmm?" sahutku sambil meraih tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawabanku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak percaya padaku?" godaku. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, membuatku tertawa semakin keras melihatnya.

Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiriku. Ia melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dengan lembut disekeliling tubuhku, memelukku dari belakang. Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Sayang..." panggilku.

"Hmm...?" sahutnya sambil menatapku lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ucapku sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresiku, membuatku memukul lengannya dengan gemas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang..." ucapnya kemudian. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol telah mengecup dahiku dengan lembut, kemudian ia mencium bibirku. Aku membalasnya sambil meremas lengannya dengan lembut, menikmati ciumannya.

Kebahagiaan kami saat ini, semoga bertahan selamanya...

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **[NEXT FANFICT PROJECT]**

" **My Hot Doctor** "

ChanBaek GS / Remake

Sinopsis :

Bercerita tentang seorang petarung MMA yang mengalami cedera, Park Chanyeol, yang perlu rehabilitasi sehingga ia bisa melawan dan merebut gelar juaranya kembali dalam waktu dua bulan. Dia memperoleh bantuan seorang ahli fisioterapis, Byun Baekhyun, yang kemudian dia tahu adalah adik dari sahabatnya. Keduanya membuat kesepakatan di mana Baekhyun akan menerima Chanyeol sebagai pasiennya selama dua bulan agar ia siap bertarung lagi, sedangkan Chanyeol akan melatih Baekhyun dalam seni merayu agar dia dapat merebut cinta seorang dokter yang sudah lama diincarnya.

Mereka akhirnya malah sangat tertarik satu sama lain. Setuju untuk bertindak menuruti ketertarikan mereka selama jangka waktu kesepakatan, setelah itu mereka masing-masing akan berpisah. Tentu saja ini tidak berjalan seperti yang mereka rencanakan.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Hai hai :)

Akhirnya tamat juga dengan happy ending. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic singkat ini :)

Jangan lupa **REVIEW** untuk yang terakhir kalinya yes :D

Sampai jumpa di proyek fanfic selanjutnya ! :)

 **-ByunYeol-**


End file.
